Hidden Desires
by Drunken Hamster
Summary: Months and Months of looking at your roommate in class and wanting to ravage her will do things to you. When Honey Lemon gets desperate she finds out she wasn't the only one with Hidden Desires. Femslash Oneshot. Rated M for a reason. Don't be reading this kiddies.


Honey Lemon had just started washing the dishes from that night's dinner. It'd been months since she and Gogo got an apartment together and being roomates with her collage buddy -and the biggest sassypants ever- was fun, if not a bit tireing at times. She could never really NOT smile at Gogo's personality though. And she was shamefully attracted to the tiny girl with big attitude.

Like every night, she heard the quiet squeak followed by the sound of running water from the bathroom. Gogo was taking her shower and it was 7:35PM. _'like clockwork.'_ Honey thought, continuing the dishes and quickly filling the rack.

The BAD thing -if there was one- about living with your crush was the MANY times Honey Lemon's thoughts went to Gogo. Like right now for instance, Honey was imagining the water running down Gogo's body. The way the droplets hit her smooth skin, the way the streams ran down her curves and the way the steam swirled around her like a living, lust triggering mist.

_'Dammit Honey, stop that. Now's not the time.'_ She tried telling herself as she blushed profusely. But her own body betrayed her as it heated. Her heartrate accelerated and her skin flushed as her core slowly became slick while her imagination ran wild with what she simply wish she could do to Gogo.

Slapping the dish down in the sink, Honey sloshed some water on her face and arms to cool off. It wouldn't do any good to get flustered like this. She wasn't even sure that Gogo even noticed her much, and certainly her sideways glances and almost smiles the past couple months were just her imagination. Right?

Shutting off the faucet, Honey Lemon left the soapy dish in the sink to sneak over to the bathroom. She tested the door handle and by god -or perhaps satan- it was open. Honey Lemon slowly pushed the handle down, cracking the door enough for her face to poke in and cringing when it creaked slightly, her senses heightened due to the adrenaline.

_'I can't take it anymore!'_ She thought desparately, propping a shoulder aganst the door frame as she continued in her fantasies involving the tiny girl that was showering not seven feet away. Honey bit her lip in frustration as her arousal continued to nag at her, and slowly, her hand began creeping it's way down. It ran across her stomach, the slight sensation from her ticklishness ran straight to her core, making the situation even worse -or was it better?- than it already was.

Finally, her hand was over the area she wanted, over the top of her comfey sweats though as her hand curled slightly and pressed into her mound, elictng a soft breath to escape her as she closed her eyes halfway and took her lower lip between her teeth. The tall blonde imagined it was Gogo's hand that was doing this. Gogo, coming from behind. Yeah, Honey Lemon could see the little vixen doing that.

"Mmhhmmm, Yessss..." Honey breathed out in a quiet hiss, pressing her palm into the front of her sweats where her clit would be, her eyes fully closed as she dreamed of Gogo harder. She curled her fingers in again and felt her own wetness seeping through both layers of clothes and upon instinct, brought her hand up and dipped it under said layers. Now she was really going to get into it, consecuences be damned.

Honey's fingers went straight for her slit like a laser. Her slickness had her thinking _'If only she knew.'_ Echoed by a lustful, hopeful, and WANTING _'If only she felt the same.'_ as she began spreading her arousal with slow careful strokes. She had to be quiet to keep Gogo from catching her, but then again, maybe it was time she should. She circled her clit, an audible moan escaping from her lips this time. It was quiet but she could've sworn she heard it echo from the bathroom. From the shower.

_'Oh god.'_ Gogo thought. she hoped she wasn't that loud. It sounded like her little moan echoed from outside the bathroom. Jesus, there was no way in hell that she was doing this over her roommate. In the bathroom during her shower no less. Her middle and ring finger prodded her entrance. She was more than ready as she slipped them both inside, a chesty "Mmhhhmmmm" coming from her that she barely kept quiet as she slowly fingered herself and let the running water wash over her.

Honey Lemon didn't know it, but it turned out that she was imitating Gogo move for move. Just outside the bathroom and with clothes on. When SHE put two fingers in though, she DIDN'T moan, but she sure as heck heard Gogo's. It was more than enough to rouse her from her hazy state as she listened closer with her hand still down her pants as Gogo released infrequent slight moans that she was sure she'd miss if the door were closed and she wasn't paying rapt attention.

Meanwhile, Gogo was getting more and more flustered as her own desires caught up with her. The stress of MONTHS having thought and dreamed of Honey Lemon with no actions to sooth her throbbing desire had finally caught up to her. She was getting louder and less guarded with her moans and she knew it. Gogo tried desperately to keep to a level that the closed door, running shower, and vent fan would mostly cover, and she honestly succeded.

But Honey still heard her. The bathroom door was open and she was now INSIDE the bathroom with an obviously moaning Gogo just two feet away. It was almost too much, Honey wanted to spring behind the curtain and watch the girl make herself melt, but she just barely resisted by the skin of her teeth. What she couldn't resist was her darkening, lusty thoughts. She actually slowly slipped off her sweats and shirt, ending up wearing nothing but her panties as she laid on the floor next to the shower and started masturbating in tandem with her unknowing roommate.

By now, it was honestly getting harder and harder for Gogo to contain herself. She figured she should stop now, but the anticipation and delay was preventing her from doing so. She WANTED to climax, but more so than that, she WANTED Honey Lemon to know. She was going to confront the tall blonde about this soon, but for now she just opted to FEEL. "Ohh, Honey Lemon..." Gogo moaned out quietly, her fingers curling up inside her as her thumb pressed against her clit and she wished to god it could be Honey's fingers some day. Honey's tongue. "Fuuck...Ohhhh..." She moaned out, louder than she did Honey's name.

When Honey heard her name utter from where Gogo was, she almost lost it. If she had been standing, she would've fallen, or worse yet, stumbled into the shower curtain and on top of Gogo. _'Maybe that WOULDN'T be worse...'_ she thought, pausing in her pleasure to ponder the meaning behind what just happened. _'Well, It's obvious now...'_ Honey thought with relief. Getting up to her hands and knees and crawling over to the tub. She pulled back the shower curtain slowly, silently, and stared down at Gogo's beautiful naked body. _'Better than I could've ever imagined...'_ she thought as she noted the way the water running down her body solidified her choice as being the right one now.

Gogo pleasing herself over Honey Lemon with her eyes close was quite the sight to the tall, blonde latina. She smiled lustfully as she held her hair back and lowered her face to Gogo's, one hand going to the smaller girl's core, while the other went to her own. She firmly and suddenly pressed her lips against Gogo's and stopped her movements on herself as she moaned into their first kiss.

Boy was Gogo caught by surprise. All thought ceased as she tried to move away from the hand and lips that caught her. All to no avail. She wasn't sure WHO stopped her and kissed her, but after a few facepalm worthy seconds she came to the only conclusion.

Honey Lemon.

As Honey Lemon pulled back, a mortified look formed on Gogo's face as her theory was confirmed. "Honey Lemon- I-I...I...I..." Gogo stuttered, only to be shushed by Honey Lemon with another -awkward for Gogo- kiss. "I Know. It's okay." Honey assured her, the lustful gaze looking down at the slowly thawing Gogo who seemed to have noticed Honey's similar state of undress and arousal.

"G-god, Y-you too..?" She asked, unsure but secretly hopeful as her heart fluttered and the butterflies in her stomach -among other areas- irritated her insides with worry. "Yeah...for a while..." Honey husked honestly, with that same tiny tinge of fear in her voice as she came back down for another kiss, her hands enveloping Gogo's as her finger brushed the girl's slit, asking to replace her's and relinquish control.

Gogo slowly did so, still unsure of everything as the hot water now rushed over both of them now. Gogo moved her hand, slowly bringing it up to Honey's face to check and see if she was dreaming, or if the blonde before her were a hallucenation. Certainly this couldn't Actually be happening. Could it?

But sure enough, Honey Lemon was as real as her own thundering heart. She caressed the blonde's cheek, slowly pulling her down for a sensual kiss as Honey Lemon started stroking Gogo's wetness, circling the clit as she did to herself not ten minutes ago. Gogo moaned into Honey's mouth, her left hand moving up as the sharp tingling sensations started up again between her legs, amplified further by Honey Lemon's mere existance.

Gogo's right hand started trailing down Honey's chest. The girl was still outside the tub, but Gogo could at least reach the blonde's breasts. She did exactly that too, palming them softly as she ran her wet thumb across Honey's nipples. The response was instant. They took but two seconds to harden and a half second for Honey to moan into Gogo, the unexpected touch causing her fingers to curl inside the smaller girl's core, elicting an even louder moan from Gogo.

"Come here." Honey Lemon instructed lustfully "I've been wanting to do this for months." She husked as Gogo sat up and Honey Lemon decided to slip her arousal soaked panties off before sliding into the tub underneath Gogo. "Wh-what..." Gogo asked hesitantly Huffing out "Months?" as Honey pulled her hips down to her mouth as she ran a teasing lick up Gogo's entrance "Yes, months." She said flatly but huskily to acompany the raven haired girl's soft moan.

Gogo rested on her knees, lean up and slightly forward over Honey Lemons face as the latina began eating her out with vigor. Honey quickly flicked her tongue over and over against Gogo's clit, taking in all of the girl's arousal as it and the hot water heightened her own. She alternated between teasing feathery flicks, to rapid rough circles and tongue taps and even the occasional hard press and drag.

Of course THOSE were the ones that REALLY drove Gogo closer to the edge. The girl never expected this day to come at all but when it was like THIS she simply couldn't complain. Moans now freely came out of her mouth like the air from her lungs. "Oh god, Honey...christ..." She got out, barely sounding coherent in her pleasure from Honey Lemon's amazing tongue.

The humming against her clit from Honey Lemon only served to make it better as she was driven closer to the edge. It was a huge surprise when the giant blonde added a finger -and then another- into the equation. It was almost too much for words to describe as Gogo almost fell backwards onto Honey's body, her pussy still very much captured by the latina's mouth and fingers as her knees bent and her back arched. She swore she heard a "No escaping." come from Honey's direction as pressure tightened on her legs but she couldn't be sure in the hazy cloud of lust and pleasure and want she was fogged in.

It wasn't long after that that Gogo felt a tightening in her core. In her whole body really. She had reached the edge and Honey knew it too. The "innocent" and "adorable" blonde doubled her efforts, licking harder and faster as she tentatively added a third finger inside of Gogo, elicting a loud and surprising "Fuck!" from the girl as she got closer and closer.

"Come on Gogo, come for me." Honey Lemon called to her. And damn if that did it. Three seconds later, Gogo flew off the edge, freefalling in the ecstacy of orgasm while Honey curled her fingers inside one more time to lengthen it out for her. She writhed and spluttered for nearly 2 minutes before slowly calming down as Honey smiled contently and laid a few sensual kisses on her inner thighs. The water had started running cold before Gogo full gathered her brains, and with a long leg, Honey Lemon shut it of with her foot.

"All that waiting...The looks...I didn't know that you...I thought I was crazy..." Gogo spoke quietly in pauses, unable to quite order her thoughts properly.

"I know Gogo, trust me." Honey said to her, slowly sliding out from under the girl and getting out of the tub to dry off, Gogo staring the whole time before she too got out and did the same.

"What does this mean?" Gogo asked seriously, as she looked up to Honey Lemon

"It doesn't have to mean anything..." the blonde replied slowly "Unless you want it too..." She amended honestly, hoping on her heart that it WOULD mean something

"I...I need to think..." Gogo admitted, slightly dissapointed in herself for potentially hurting Honey.

"Alright." The latina admitted neutrally as she leaned down to kiss Gogo on the cheek, noting the concentrated but somewhat faraway 'thinking look' that Gogo wore.

Both girls ended up going to their separate rooms and getting dressed for bed. Honey imidiately laid down getting under the covers and going over every detail of the event in her head, relisihng in the moment, and the pure bliss she felt after making Gogo go crazy. She pondered everything for almost 2 hours before she felt even the tiniest prick of fatigue.

Another two hours later a small creak of her bedroom door startled her from her almost sleeping state. Honey Lemon rolled quickly in bed to see Gogo in her bathrobe standing in her doorway.

"Jesus, Gogo, you scared me.." She said exhaustedly, though not angry at her at all.

"Sorry.." Gogo muttered, looking down before Honey piped back up slightly.

"What's up?" the blonde asked, gaining Gogo's attention back.

"So...I've been thinking..." Gogo started hesitantly, slowly.

"Anndd...?" Honey Lemon prompted, earning a soft, 'testing the waters' smile from Gogo.

"I think I should repay you for that." She stated huskily, untying her robe and letting it fall from her naked body. Honey Lemon gasped at what she saw. Gogo was wearing a large, erect strap on the same color as her hair. Purple.

"Starting now." She said seductively, moving slowly towards Honey Lemon.

Honey lemon Growl moaned, sitting up just in time for Gogo to push her back down with a kiss. "Turn over." Gogo demanded, becoming dominant now that she wasn't caught off guard.

Honey Lemon did exactly what she said for the rest of that whole night.

And every other night since then.


End file.
